


The Galar Rose Competition

by SmallFlame



Series: Inferno [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drowning, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Human/Pokemon Sex, Humiliation, Leon suffers a lot, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poisoning, Pokephilia, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence, sorry leon, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFlame/pseuds/SmallFlame
Summary: Leon finds himself trapped in a cruel game made by Rose and the Gym Leaders.
Series: Inferno [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002192
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally had this idea for months now and this year has been pretty stressful so, that means everything is getting taken out on Leon. So this is unabashedly a Leon gets fucked by life over and over kind of story. 
> 
> Sorry Leon! Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Please mind the tags!

All Leon could see was darkness. 

He could feel his eyes were open, but something was definitely obscuring them. A bag? A cloth? It was probably some kind of bandana since it was tied rather tightly around his head. All it did was bring attention to how groggy he was feeling, similar to how one feels after waking up from a overly long nap. He groaned, shaking his head to try to clear his thoughts up; how did he get here? Why was he blindfolded? He made the motion to move his hands only to find out they were tied together as well, along with his feet to the legs of a chair.

He could hear voices mumbling around him, sounding like unintelligible garbles coming from multiple people, that he could decipher. Strangely, this kind of deafness felt familiar to him somehow but he couldn't place how for the life of him. He swallowed roughly, realizing that his mouth was free, trying but ultimately failing to speak. It felt dry and difficult to get any sort of word except groans out. Just what the hell was going on here?! 

"Look. He's awake." 

Leon managed to make out, his ears finally clearing up enough. Although he couldn't really decide if was a good thing that he could hear his captors or not. The voice sounded on the older side slightly, it was male, and it had such a peculiar tone to it that he knew...he knew this voice!

"About time! I was getting tired of waiting!"

This voice sounded like a young girl with unmistakable brashness behind it. Leon knew this voice too! He shook his head again, trying to force himself to wake up even faster, and get his mind clear. The fog in his brain was messing with him, it had to be. Otherwise there was no way he could possibly be hearing Kabu and Bea's voices right now. 

"Patience. You know it takes a while for our dear Champion to wake up. It's once of his many quirks."

Leon's heart had no time to stop dead in its tracks as the bandana was removed, bright lights flashing immediately in his eyes. Sweat began to form as he opened them slowly, the voice he knew all too well matching the person he least expected, standing right in front of him. 

Finding his voice, he gasped. "C-Chairman Rose??" 

The Chairman smiled as he leaned back, tossing the cloth to the side. In doing so he brought attention to the group of people standing around him. 

Leon was in disbelief. "Bea...Kabu? Nessa..Milo, Melony??" He turned his head to the side revealing more. "Piers...R-Raihan?! What...what is all this you guys? Is-is this a prank for the time I sent you all my merchandise? A bit of a overreaction if you ask me...haha..." he chuckled to himself nervously but no one else joined in, in fact the looks on their faces were so dissonant of their usual personalities, it was incredibly unnerving. Leon shut up immediately. 

Rose huffed to himself however as he stepped closer to Leon, gripping his chin, forcing him to look him straight in the eyes. Normally the Chairman's eyes were jovial and kind, but right now...they looked cold, and predatory. He shook his head mockingly, keeping Leon's face in a iron grip. "Oh no I'm afraid not, dear Leon. Why you see it's that time of year again! It's the fourth consecutive year of something I like to call, 'The Galar Rose Competition'! And you happen to be the star of the show!"

Leon squinted and looked around at all the Gym Leaders. They were silent and unmoving, but their expressions darkened, some with a glint in their eye and others with wide grins, like their were eagerly waiting to pounce on something. A deep pit formed in his stomach.

He returned his gaze to the Chairman, his body getting a chill all over from the sweat. "G-Galar Rose Competition? I-I've never heard of that before..." He spoke through pursed lips from Rose's grip, which was getting rather tight before he finally let go at the end of his sentence. Rose laughed as he got up to walk away, his back staying faced at Leon while he spoke.

"Of course you've never heard of it. We have to go through this every year after all. Refreshing your memory after I've wiped all existence of this event happening from your mind. That way your relationship with your colleagues isn't ruined Etc. Etc."

Golden eyes went wide at this revelation, his mouth hung open, speechless. They've erased his memory before?? Multiple times?? People who he thought were his friends?? Almost family? He said nothing and Rose continued. 

"The rules of the Competition are simple. You see these hard working Gym Leaders get a little tired of losing to you year after year, so I offered them a deal. Whoever can break you down, reduce you to the mewling whore that you are in their own certain way, whichever is to my liking the best, the end result will be judged by me. Then they win a large sum of money and brand deals with some palm greasing, while also getting to take out their frustrations out on you, and I get to make even more money by selling the winning video to the highest bidder. That way, everyone wins!" He held his arms out wide without a care in the world, grinning widely as if he was truly proud of his idea. 

Leon couldn't believe it.

The sound of his heart shattering could have deafned the world. He could feel tears begin to well up instantly, his cheeks turning red. He shook his head violently, rejecting this outlandish idea. "What about me?? I'm not winning!! You all can't be serious about this are you??? Are you really??!"

Suddenly a fist grabbed his purple locks and yanked his head painfully upward, causing him to wince. Piers glared at him with a darkened eyes, his lip only slightly curling up into a snarl.

"Lisn' ere you littl' ponce, you don't get to talk to us about winnin', understand? It's because of you that my town lives in a constant state of shit, so just sit there and take it like you're meant to, yeah?" The gravelyness of his voice made the reality of everything so much worse, this was really happening. 

This was real. 

He could hear the slight inkling of Rose playfully scolding Piers but everything was foggy again. His breathing began to increase rapidly while his eyes started to shake. He noticed people walking past him to leave whatever room they were in, probably meaning that this hell was about to start soon. Leon caught the glimpse of the unmistakable hues of the orange cuffs on Raihan's hoodie. Snapping his head up full of desperation he called out to his friend, tears pouring from his eyes now.

"Raihan!!! Raihan wait! You-You're not gonna let them do this to me, right Rai?!"

In return, all Raihan offered as a shrug before walking off with the rest of the Gym Leaders. Leon's shoulders sunk down dejected as Rose laid a hand down on them, which felt like the weight of the world pressing down on him. Rose leaned in to the Champion's ear, and whispered his toxic words.

"I wouldn't waste your breath on him, Dear Leon. You see...he's been the reigning Champion for three years straight. Everyone's aiming to beat him this time around." Without missing a beat he released his Perrserker, stepping back while looking at Leon with false pity. Rose shook his head. "Everytime you ask him for help and everytime it wields the same result. Now pardon me, I must give you a reset in order to give everyone else a fighting chance. Its such a shame however. The look on your face is quiet beautiful."

The shell that was Leon's body was empty for just a brief moment, before Perrserker's Amnesia brought everything rushing back as darkness overtook him once again.


	2. Frenzy Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets caught in Milo's tangled web of vines.

Violet lashes fluttered open, slowly at first; picking up speed before they finally stayed awake. Leon groaned groggily, his head was pounding but he had no idea why. His body felt so heavy with every breath, like he was exhausted from too much sleep-but that sleepy feeling quickly wore off when he realized his predicament. 

Vines were wrapped all around his body, his hands were tied behind his back with his legs pulled apart, along with some around his waist that were coming from the ceiling which suspended him in mid air. The room was dimly lit, but he could still make out more vines and small figures on the floor. He swore he could see faint glowing brights of eyes around him, they were moving too. They were most likely Pokémon, but that did little to ease the anxious feeling in Leon's stomach.

How the hell did he end up like this? The last thing he could remember was...Chairman Rose talking to him...about...something....

"Ah! Glad to see you awake Champion!" 

An unmistakable cheery voice filled the dreary atmosphere, and instead of relaxing Leon it put him on edge, nearing causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. Normally he would be pleased to see a friendly face, but with the position he was currently in, all it did was make him incredibly uneasy. He watched cautiously as the young man stepped closer.

Leon swallowed nervously. "M-Milo? What's going on? Why-"

Milo smiled warmly as he caressed the side of Leon's face with his strong hand, stroking his cheeks slowly with thumb. Unsurprisingly it was rough and calloused, no doubt from all the gardening and yard work he's done over the years. It was such a steep contrast from his youthful and kind expression...but quite honestly...right here, right now? It gave Leon the creeps.

He continued to stroke his face in silence before moving on to brush his messy hair away from his golden eyes. 

Milo tilted his head. "You don't have to fret, Champion. Depending on your actions, this will be over before you know it." His words didn't reach his smile or his eyes. Leon blinked with utter disbelief. What?? Milo was the kindest Gym Leader around, who the hell was this?!

Leon narrowed his brows. "Milo, what the hell are you talking about mate?"

The Grass user gave Leon's cheek a light slap before shrugging his arms, crossing them soon after. "I know a lot of people don't really take me seriously, being the first gym and all. But just like everyone else I put a lot of effort into my battles, and losing to you constantly you know...it kinda stings after a while. It's probably why Raihan keeps winning this thing year after year."

This was complete madness! It had to be! He pulled against the vines instinctively but was quickly restrained even tighter than before. He let out a loud yelp of discomfort as he recoiled, causing Milo to shake his head with mock pity. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Champion! No, all you need to do is hang there, and I'll take care of the rest."

At that, more vines slinked out from the darkness and began slithering up his legs and arms. Leon jerked and flinched in a sad effort to get away from them to no avail, they were all over his body constricting him tightly. He was a rather strong fellow but those damn vines didn't budge.

Hearing rustling in front of him, his eyes shrank in panic as he watched Milo release his cock from the confines of his shorts, all the while keeping that damn smile upon his face. Leon's heart began to pound dangerously fast.

"Milo stop this! You-you really can't be serious a-are you?! Don't- _mmmpgh!!_ " 

Before Leon could finish his sentence a vine shoved its way into his mouth, wriggling and thrusting its way around and down his throat. At the same time two vines lifted his shirt up to caress his large chest while two more rubbed his crotch through his shorts. Leon moaned past the vines in heated reluctantance and desperately tried to move, but the vines held him steadily in place, completely at Milo's mercy. 

The vines at his ass reached into his shorts and tore them off, leaving his leggings underneath. One vine snaked to the front to slip down to his own penis and began fondling it, immediately causing Leon to blush red hot. His eyebrows twitched as he felt his balls being played with and his shaft being tugged on, while another vine forced its way down his throat. He clenched his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to ignore this assault but it was no use. The vine behind him had ripped a hole in shorts, exposing his tense asshole for Milo to see. 

He reluctantly opened them to see Milo spreading something on the vine, expression never changing. He really was okay with doing this to him. Never once did he ever think Milo was the kind of person that could so readily rape someone but here he was; caught in his tangled web of perversion. Leon wanted to demand what he was doing but all he could manage was garbled moans as the vines kept fucking his throat. A third one joined in now, and they all moved at desynchronized times, when one retreated another advanced. He desperately wanted to gag.

The vine with the mysterious substance traced the rim of his entrance, spreading whatever it had on it on him, every rub causing Leon to stiffen up in anticipation. It wasn't long before the vine reared back and forced its way in, pushing past his ring of muscles and making its way inside. 

Leon let out a muffled yell, arching his back in disgust as he felt the vine snaking its way around his insides. Whatever Milo put on it was causing an uncomfortable burning sensation, that turned cold, then hot, then tingly in rapid succession. The Champion couldn't help but let out a lustful moan, writhing pathetically as he let himself be violated multiple ways. His mouth, his penis, his ass, all were being played with and controlled like he was a puppet.

Much like his mouth, a second, then a third, following a forth vine forced their way inside his ass, pushing and pulling, stretching him out; their pace starting slow but then rapidly gaining in speed. A new vine appeared and tied up his hair, pulling it back to put him in an even more uncomfortable position. 

His whole body was shaking with every thrust both ways, his heart was racing. It was starting to react to the assault with pleasure but he refused to sink that low. He just couldn't! His mind was spinning a million miles a minute, trying its best not to overload with stimulation. Leon felt his penis grow and become extremely sensitive with every tug, but before he could release the vine wrapped itself around his balls, making him grunt in pain. 

He managed to hear Milo clap, and just like that he was lowered closer to the ground. One by one the vines pulled out of his body, each exiting with lewd sounds from his mouth and his asshole. As they left, a brief feeling of despair flashed over him as he felt his stomach get empty, the fullness was becoming addicting and that absolutely terrified him.

When the assaulting vines fully retreated, Leon gasped; making any attempt to catch his breath. His shirt was drenched in sweat and his cheeks still kept their redness. He flinched away as Milo tussled his hair, grinning as he did so.

"This is a good look for you, Champion! But we're not done yet.. Make sure to smile for the camera, okay?"

Leon hazily thought to himself. 

_Camera?_

He managed to pull his head up to see a Rotom phone floating around him, with a beeping red light signifying that he was being recorded. He froze.

Milo reached into his belt and pulled out a Pokéball, releasing his Eldegoss in a burst of light. He whispered something to it, what it was Leon couldn't hear. He was still paralyzed at idea that someone was, or would be watching this later. He struggled to find his voice, swallowing a couple times before finally managing to get something out.

"W-why am I...who-ugh!!!"

He was cut off by a small cloud of purple dust exploding in his face, making his eyes water and lungs burn, he coughed twice before catching his breath, which felt extremely difficult. Leon's body was tensing up with every wheezy exhale. If it wasn't for the vines holding him up he was so sure he could sink into the ground he felt so heavy.

Vaguely he realized that Milo's hands were behind him, spreading his cheeks tenderly, letting out a whistle. 

"Rose told us to get creative so I had to really ponder what I could do to get the best reaction out of you. I haven't tested this before so I hope it works out well!"

Leon wanted to ask but words were failing him. Every breath was beginning to turn very painful, and his vision started to blur. Even though it was slight, the Rotom phone was able to capture a light purple tinge forming around the edges of his eyes and the bridge of his nose. As if things weren't painful enough, without warning Milo plunged his way inside, the girth of his cock filling him up more than the vines did.

Leon tossed his head back and moaned incredibly loud, slamming his hips back into Milo's dick. His body was tingly before but now it was outright bursting with sensitivity. Every little movement that was made his nerves go crazy, all the while he was wheezing and struggling to breathe.

Leon couldn't see, but Milo smirked to himself, satisfied. "After a little research I found out that a Pokémon's Poison Powder could be used as a potent aphrodisiac. But because it was a poison, many were _-mm-_ pretty hesitant to use it. I figure we see how long we can _-nnhn-_ ride this train, how does that sound Champion?"

Milo picked up his pace, slapping Leon's beautiful brown ass as he did; causing Leon to jerk again, another passion filled mewl ringing through the air. All this did was draw attention to how badly Leon wanted to release but the vine constricting his penis was making that very difficult. Tears started to form and fall as he tossed his head from side to side, the purple in his cheeks getting richer.

"M-Milo!" He gasped, his chest heaving. "Milo l-let me cum p-lease! I can't- I can't- aahhh!" The shame Leon felt was immense, tears streaming down his burning face. He hated himself for screaming but his groin was on fire. He wanted to release so bad, and every strong thrust of Milo's dick made it worse. 

A vine shot down from the ceiling and wrapped itself around Leon's neck, restricting his already rather restricted airflow. Milo only quickened his pace, the sounds of their skin slapping together defeaning his ears. His cock was slamming into his bundle of nerves over and over, stretching him and impaling him with no remorse. 

Leon's mouth opened in a strained expression with no sound escaping from his constricted throat. He could see black spots begin to form around him, meaning his vision was failing him. 

Milo really was going to kill him.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, and soon his eyes will see nothing but darkness. This is how he was going to die.

Milo groaned in approval at Leon's begging and slapped his ass again. He leaned forward and inserted two fingers into Leon's slack jawed and drooling mouth, hissing into his ear.

"That was good, beg for me again, Champion. I liked the sound of that."

Leon wasted no time. He was beyond desperate and beyond shame.

He gathered up all his might, panting around Milo's thick fingers.

"M-Milo please!!! Ple-ease let me cum! P-Please -ah! Fuck me deeper, Milo please! I can't...I can't breathe....!"

With a snap of his fingers Milo recalled the vines around Leon's neck and penis and the explosion was instantaneous. The abused Champion spasmed forward and came all over himself and the floor, gasping the loudest he ever had in relief. Milo tossed his head back as he too came into Leon's quivering ass, filling him up with his warm seed, so much that some began to leak out. He pulled himself out with satisfaction and walked around to Leon's face with his semi-hard dick in hand.

He reached into his belt and retrieved a bottle, proceeding to spray its contents onto his dick. Leon's sighs were dangerously reaching the levels of a death rattle. He was extremely exhausted and was fading fast, so much so that he was barely able to register that Milo was in front of him now, holding his dick close to his lips.

Milo smiled smugly, tilting Leon's heavy head upward by his chin, looking into his tired bronze eyes with ill intentions. 

"If you want the antidote Champion, you're going to have to work for it."

Without any hesitation at all Leon swallowed Milo's cock into his mouth. He sucked and bobbed sloppily, hungrily licking it all around, anything to get away from the ledge of hell he was teetering on.

Milo sighed and grasped his purple locks tightly, thrusting into his mouth every other second. Leon moaned around Milo's thick cock, taking it deeper and deeper into his throat. It wasn't before long that the Grass Gym Leader came again and released his white fluid down the Champion's eager mouth. Without complaint Leon swallowed every last drop, and when Milo pulled away he took a deep breath; the antidote running its course, healing his body.

With half lidded eyes he looked up at the red head, face crimson and lips in a crooked grin. "Th-thank you Milo, thank you-thank you-" He babbled on, delirious from over exposure combined with everything else. 

Milo shook his head and walked back behind him, positioning himself again at his entrance. He gave a nod to his Eldegoss and she proceed to blast Leon in the face again with a colored powder. "Don't thank me yet, Champion I still have a few more tests to try. Are you gonna be good for me?"

Leon coughed again, his throat sore and coarse, yet he still managed to nod before moaning as Milo pushed his way inside again. His sunshine eyes turning to dull rust.

"Yes I'll be g-good!" He panted, lost in lust.

"Do you want me to fill you, Champion?"

Leon sobbed, nodding against his will, tears spilling out once again as his body demanded to be abused more. The Rotom camera zoomed in on his wrecked face, though he was too out of his mind to notice. 

" _Please!_ "

His pleading echoed off the walls of the isolated room, no one around to help. Leon cried.

"Fill me Milo, please!!"


	3. Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no calm before the storm when it came to Nessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little tough to write, sorry if it feels disjointed!
> 
> Mind the tags!

  
Leon was weightless.

He could feel his head floating, his hair wisping around him aimlessly. Reminiscent of a ocean, he felt water enveloping his body, washing over his face and muscles. It was so relaxing and hypnotizing that he almost drifted off back to sleep right then an there.

But then he felt his lungs begin to tighten. He furrowed his eyebrows. This wasn't normal. He was just floating in a pool right? A bathtub? No...wait...why would he even be-

" _Guh!_ "

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by air bubbles forcefully escaping from his mouth, his head jerked upward in panicked realization that he was running out of oxygen- and **fast**. He made an attempt to sit up but it was no use. Something or some _one_ was holding his head underwater by the collar of his shirt, and no matter hard he struggled he couldn't budge against his attacker's grip. 

His eyes burst open, desperately scanning to see any hints of his assailant before his demise. He managed to see a slim, shadowy figure above him before water began stinging his retinas, soon becoming too painful to keep them so. Leon thrashed frantically, his entire body tightening and spasming at different intervals; his mind, his chest, and strangely enough; his groin as well. 

Leon had been too preoccupied with the air rapidly leaving his lungs to notice that whoever was attempting to drown him also riding his dick. He had no time to feel disgusted however. What he thought was his last breath squeezing it’s way out of his throat turned out to be false. Suddenly he was pulled up out of the water; the cool air around him stinging his skin as he simultaneously took the biggest breath of his life while also involuntarily thrusting his hips forward, releasing his fluids into who ever was on top of him.

He turned his head to the side, the best he could at least due to the fist belonging to his attacker was still holding him up by his collar, coughing and hacking up the water that had crept its way into his lungs. Every time he tried to speak was met with sputtering and more wheezing, his lungs burned, struggling to process any air they could get. Leon managed to steady his breathing while also blinking furiously to try to rid the tears away that were stinging his eyes. Eventually they cleared up enough for him to make out the mysterious figure on top of him....

  
Golden eyes shook.

  
“N-Nessa? **Gh** -!”

  
The Water type Gym Leader harshly yanked Leon up by his shirt, bringing his head close to hers. Her cold, piercing blue eyes glared at him darkly, her expression unreadable as she held the Champion in her claws.

  
“I’m disappointed,” she began cooly. “Somehow I thought you could hold your breath longer than that. Looks like you’re not perfect after all, huh Champion.” Her tone turned bitingly at the end, jabbing into his ego point blank. Leon blinked bewildered.

  
“Wh-what? Nessa, what the hell are you doing? Get...get off me- **Nngh!** ”

  
At that she jerked her hips, grinding them roughly on Leon’s dick, causing him to flinch, arching his back. She shoved him back down to the ground, but not all the way. Leon could feel the edge of the water brush against the back of his head, coming close to the surface but hanging just barely above it.

  
He looked out of the corner of his eye in panic, finally taking in his surroundings. It was a blue tinted room surrounded by water, like some kind of indoor pool. He and Nessa were on top of porcelain tile lining the edges of the water, rather his lower half was on the tile, right now Nessa had his upper torso hovering over the drop off, dangling, completely at her mercy.

  
She had him pinned down by her stronger than one would think legs, along with the help of some water weights tied to his ankles. His clothes were still clinging to his body, just barely. His arms were at his side, tied to his body by a few rounds of rope, still exposing his stomach. Further down, his leggings were ripped around his crotch giving Nessa the perfect opening for her cunt to envelope his throbbing penis.

  
Leon grunted in shame as he felt the warmth of her entrance squeezing around him, he hated the position he was in but he couldn’t stop his body from reacting accordingly. Nessa smirked, satisfied that she had the Champion quivering beneath her, the King of Galar acting more like a pathetic peasant in her grasp.

  
“You know Champion...” her smirk vanished. “I really got sick of seeing your damn face everywhere. I worked my ass off doubling as Gym Leader and a high tier supermodel, to rule the best of both worlds, only to have your irritatingly smug face overtake everything.” Nessa glowered, bring him up close again, pressing her forehead against his. He so wanted to avert her gaze but was unable, for they bore into his own with such dark intent, something he never thought Nessa was capable of, along with the assault it was like she was a completely different person. It was incredibly unsettling.

She continued. “They bring you in, snap just one frame of that pretty boy face of yours, and that’s it. No hard work, no passion. It’s all cheap! _Hollow!_ **_Fluff!_** ” With each interval between words she ground into him, each time harder than the previous. Slamming her pussy onto his still throbbing cock, eliciting shameful moans from the Champion. Nessa leaned in closer to his mouth, approaching his lips with hers, only to bite down on his lower one, drawing blood. He hissed in pain, clenching his eyes shut while she pulled her head back, still glaring.

  
“Did you know how insulting it was, Champion? Having to lose to you and still see your stupid mug around MY town? Everywhere I went, there you were. Mocking me.”

  
Leon furrowed his brows, cracking open one eye to flash a look of desperation to the Gym Leader. He hated stooping so low, but he couldn’t afford to be above begging, not now. 

  
“Nessa, _please!_ I- I didn’t mean to discredit your passion or your hard work! I a-admire your skill! You don’t have to do th-this!”

  
Immediately he heard a scoff in response as she proceeded to keep slamming herself onto him, squeezing his member tight. She grabbed his collar with both hands and shoved him back down underwater, keeping him there for bit until she could feel his legs attempt to kick up.

  
She held Leon under for a few more seconds before pulling him back up, getting off of him as she did and tossing him onto the tile. He coughed to the side, shaking rigidly while trying to catch his breath. He heard the sound of a Poke’ball open, followed by a roar. Before he could sit up to see, Nessa kicked him onto his stomach, leaving his ass exposed to the air. She walked around to the front of his head and sat down, positioning her glistening cunt inches away from his face. Nessa curled her lips into a hungry grin, reaching out to grab his bangs, yanking them backward.

  
“Augh! Nessa w-wait!” Leon cried, feeling the heat of her pussy ahead of him, and the hot breath of her Drednaw behind him, directly on top of his tight hole.

  
Nessa sneered, “Oh _please_. You know that big fancy exhibition match we had a while back? **I** was supposed to win that one. I was so close, but at the last second Rose made the call for me to lose to you. And every time after that, I had to deal with you rubbing that loss in my face, a victory you didn’t even earn!”

  
Without warning she shoved her pelvis into his mouth, her cunt smothering the lower half of his face. Leon let out a muffled yelp of surprise, his tongue sucked into the crevices of her entrance. His eyes were wide open in disbelief as she fucked herself on his face. 

  
_Their match was rigged? There’s no way...he was sure of his skill as a Pokémon Trainer...as the Champion! If... that match was rigged does that mean others were too?_

  
It was extremely difficult to keep a train of thought flowing while he was being assaulted, the heat pouring from Nessa’s nethers were driving him absolutely crazy. His cheeks flushed red as he darted his tongue around, if anything to get her to finish and let up, although that was probably wishful thinking on his part. She pulled particularly hard on his hair, shoving him inside deeper, forcefully guiding him to her liking. 

  
Nessa laughed darkly, gyrating her hips into him without mercy. Her cold, blue eyes making contact with his hazy golden ones. “ _Mmmm_ , even though I was, and still am pissed at the incident, Rose promised me I could do whatever I wanted to you in return as a apology. As you can see, I accepted. _Ahnn_... now it’s about time someone knocked that **stupid** crown off your head, Champion.” 

  
She broke eye contact to signal something to her Drednaw behind him, and before Leon could even prepare, the turtle-like Pokémon let out a sudden roar, and forced it’s rock hard length inside, pushing open Leon’s ass to a stunning degree.

  
Leon’s eyes shot open as he desperately tried to jerk away, but Nessa held him firmly between her legs. He let out a frightening scream into the walls of her pussy, coming out muffled and pained, vibrating throughout her body. Nessa moaned in cruel delight, grasping his head even harder, refusing to let him move. Tears quickly began to well up and spill out the deeper Drednaw pushed its way inside, stretching him out, ruining him, the ridges of its dick scraping against his walls.

  
The Pokémon was directly on top of him, holding him down with all its weight, ensuring that he couldn’t move away from the attack. It wasn’t long before it reached all the way in, pausing before it began to pull out before slamming back in. Leon’s mind was in a daze, Nessa’s dripping cunt combined with Drednaw’s thick cock were sending his body into a frenzy. 

  
For turtle it’s pace was surprisingly quick, it thrust into him at the worst angle, impaling him deep into the perfect sweet spot, sending his nerves into overdrive. He began to feel the familiar sensation of drowning when he realized he was losing his ability to breathe, and that Nessa’s pulsing entrance was slowly suffocating him. 

  
“Mmmpgh! _Nnnng!_ ” Leon made pathetic attempts to call out to her to no avail. She simply rubbed harder and faster against him, lost in the passion of her violating him, getting off on his suffering. He could feel his mind getting foggy with every jab from Drednaw. It was relentless, pounding into his ass so hard and fast that it was starting to feel good, which sent Leon into a panic. 

  
His heart was nearly beating out of his chest, along with his own cock twitching in pleasure. His body was reacting against his will, a wave of utter disgust settling in his gut, every inch of him was heating up trying to fight it. Everything was acting out of balance, and it very well could be from all the oxygen that kept being stolen from him in a short amount of time. Leon honestly wasn’t sure anymore.

  
“ _Ah_ ~!” 

Nessa cried out, along with her Drednaw letting out a satisfied roar, both coming into him at the same time, releasing their fluids into far gone from perfect body. Leon moaned as he felt his ass getting filled, feeling like he just experienced this somehow but couldn’t place it for the life of him. 

He salivated as Nessa’s juices flowed into him, the aroma of it all overpowering his senses. Finally she removed herself from Leon’s face, resulting in another large gasp of breathe from the abused Champion. The air gave him instant relief, filling his lungs with life again. It was so euphoric that he didn’t react to Drednaw pulling out with a loud pop, its fluids leaking out of his battered hole.

Leon collected himself, foolishly thinking that this ordeal was over and done with, taking deep inhales of air the best he could. Respite was cut short when Nessa grabbed him by his hair again and dragged him back to the pool, making him look at a shadowy form in the water. 

  
He squinted at it before realization struck him like a bullet, sparking life back into the poor Champion. Out from the water a large Pokémon rose, revealing its scaly skin and predatory eyes. Leon had never seen a Pokémon like that before, figuring it had to be an illegal one from another region. Whatever it was, it was absolutely terrifying.

  
Leon pulled against her grasp and shouted, pleading with the Gym Leader with all his might. “Nessa! I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry please! I-I didn’t deserve to win that match!” His heart panged with sorrow at admitting that, but he was desperate for this to stop. “Fuck me instead, Nessa! Do what you want to me, but please don’t do this!”

  
At that Nessa let go, dropping his head smack onto the hard tile. He bounced off of it with a wince, breathing rapidly from the fear of being fucked by that monstrous Pokémon. She knelt down to him, tilting his chin up to meet her eyes, looking into them with a empty expression. Leon gazed into her oceans, not daring to look away, not even once. He noticed in the far back a floating red, blinking light, but swiftly refocused his attention back to Nessa.

  
Her voice grew soft, resembling soft chimes ringing throughout the air. “Say that again, Champion.” 

  
Leon hesitated, his heart keeping a swift but steady beat. “I...didn’t deserve to win! You’re a strong trainer...real strong! I... never should have have discredited your skill...” For a split second his gaze dashed to the side, it was so brief but it was enough. Nessa frowned, displeased. She roughly let go off his chin, standing up to once again grab his purple locks with force, proceeding to drag him over to the edge of the pool. Leon yelped, struggling against his restraints to do anything he could to get away. He fucked up.

  
“Wait! Nessa-“

  
“You’re so full of shit, Champion. You don’t believe that,”

  
“No, I do! I didn’t mean-“

  
“Every year, you never change. You still think you’re God’s gift to this world, and I’m sick of it.” 

  
Leon opened his mouth to attempt to get another word in, but it quickly filled with water as Nessa tossed him into the pool. He could feel the water weights begin to pull him down slightly as he helplessly watched Nessa’s form above him get blurrier.

  
Nessa crossed her arms, looking smugly down at her prey, raising her voice to make sure her words still reached him under the surface. “Enjoy being bait for my new pet, Champion. I imported it just for you.”

  
Leon’s spine tensed as he felt two clawed hands grab his waist from behind, piercing into his skin, causing him to bleed slightly. He gasped in surprise, but that was soon replaced with immense pain as the creature forced its way inside of his asshole, stretching him out further than the Drednaw had done earlier. His ass strained to fit around the invading cock like a mold, inadvertently sucking it in further. He could feel the tears begin to spill out, but were quickly swept away into the depths he was trapped in. He thrashed his head about, screaming foolishly, letting out his precious oxygen. He felt his stomach get fuller and fuller as the Pokémon’s giant, textured cock went deeper inside, fully believing that this thing was gonna destroy him. It’s speed was immeasurable even while submerged, it never let up even once, slamming into Leon over and over, scraping against his insides.

The longer the assault went on, Leon could feel his subconscious slipping away, along with his oxygen and all sense of self, floating away from lips like the air bubbles trickling to the surface. The last thing he could recall before blacking out was the Pokémon pulling his hips closer, scratching along his skin as it came inside him, roaring a gargled yell of victory.

When Leon came too he was back on the tile, laying face up with his restraints gone. Even though his arms were free, he made no effort to move, all his strength sapped from his body. He was greeted by Nessa sitting on his chest, legs open once again. She cocked her head to the side with a sultry grin, twirling a purple strand of hair with her finger. She inched her hips closer, glaring down at him with half-lidded eyes. The striking blues of them hypnotizing Leon like a he was a feeble fish being lured into a death trap.

She smirked, falsifying sweetness. "If you do what I say, I'll spare you from my pet. So let's try this again, shall we Champion?"

Leon nodded deliriously and silently, diving back in, losing himself completely to the raging wave. Sinking further and further down into the sea...


End file.
